


Sanity Check

by alifish1988



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifish1988/pseuds/alifish1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After lunch on the citadel Kaidan and Shepard go back to the Normandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanity Check

Take his time Kaidan said, we will see about that Shepard thinks to herself. She will give him a sanity check, hopefully it won't drive him away but she is tired of pretending to be a good girl, and if he can't accept it then she will just have to deal with that. Placing her foot beside his, Shepard starts rubbing it against Kaidans. 

"Shepard, what are you doing?" He asks. 

"Oh, nothing finish your drink" she replies with a mischievous grin, then starts moving her foot up along his leg. She smiles when she hears his breath quicken, encouraging her to keep going, she places her foot up between his legs and starts massaging his crotch. 

Reaching under the table Kaidan grabs Shepards foot and runs his hand along her leg causing her to gasp. "You win, let's go" Kaidan says huskily. Shepard smiles she knew he wouldn't be able to resist for long. 

The elevator seemed to take forever to get to the docking bay. Kaidan was standing behind her running his hands along her waist while giving tiny kisses down her neck. "Kaidan, you keep that up and I might have to throw you to the ground and fuck you right here" Shepard says breathing heavily. 

"Is that so. It might be interesting to see the great Commander Shepard lose control like that" he says with a little chuckle. Turning around to face him she gets a dangerous look in her eye then starts hungrily kissing him. Feeling a hot bulge growing against her waist, she reaches down and start fondling it causing Kaidan to start moaning and thrusting himself against her. Hearing a beep Shepard turns back around waiting for the doors to open. 

"Your such a tease" Kaidan whispers into her ear. 

"I know" she says over her shoulder getting that dangerous look again. Once the doors open Shepard takes Kaidans hand and leads him to the Normandy's airlock. Closing the door behind them she starts the decontamination process, then turns around and faces Kaidan. God she needs this, it has been so long since she was last with Kaidan or anyone for that matter. Just the thought that he is going to be inside her soon makes her breath heavily and feel a wetness between her legs. Quickly closing the distance between them she slams her mouth to his, tickling his lips with her tongue until he opens up welcoming it inside. Feeling him gently touching her breast, Shepard could tell he was planning something sweet and tender. Pushing him down on the ground she peels off her shirt and climbs on top of him. 

"Kaidan don't be gentle" she whispers in his ear then gives it a nip. 

"Right here, you don't even want to go up to bed?" He asks eyeing the doors as if expecting someone to walk through any minute. 

"No I need you now, besides most of the crew is on the citadel and the doors are locked" she says activating her omni-tool. Reaching down she grabs his hands and brings them up to her bare breasts, she then starts grinding his crotch while he kneads and squeezes her tits. Sitting up a bit he takes one pink nipple in his mouth and starts sucking, and tickling it with his tongue, then to her surprise he grabs the other nipple and squeezes it hard causing her to gasp with pleasure. 

After a few minutes Shepard stands up and looks over Kaidan. "Strip" she orders. 

"Now is that any way to ask your superior" Kaidan says playfully. 

"My ship, my rules, and you are mistaken I wasn't asking. Now strip" she orders more forcefully. Kaidan gets up and starts pulling off his clothes, once satisfied he was doing as he was told Shepard finishes undressing herself, then puts her hands on the wall and bends over. Looking over her shoulder she sees Kaidan standing there naked with his proud member jutting out in front of him, she had forgotten how big he was. 

"Now get over here and fuck me" she says her need obvious in her voice. Kaidan comes up and positions himself behind her, grabbing her hips he thrust deeply into her moist entrance causing her to squeal with delight. 

She is surprised when he smacks her ass, she didn't expect him to do it without being asked to. "Again Kaidan, harder" Shepard says lustily. He hits her again, causing a sweet burn. "Harder" she yells fiercely at him. He pulls back and throws everything he can into it, the force puts tears in Shepard's eyes and leaves a glowing red handprint. 

Losing herself to the sound and feel of him pumping away, the delicious burn on her ass where he hit it, she reaches down and starts playing with herself moaning and calling Kaidan's name. She knows he is getting close when he starts picking up the pace, she is getting close now as well. "Now Kaidan, oh god come in me now" she says then feels him filling her up with a satisfied cry, causing her own violent release leaving her quivering from the shock. 

After a few minutes Kaidan disengages himself from her soft folds, then leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "I've never seen you like that before, it was exciting" he whispers in her ear. "I'm not done yet, I have three years to make up for. Lets go up to the cabin and take a shower" she says. 

Kaidan quickly gathers up his clothes and puts them on. Turning around he sees Shepard hasn't even started to get dressed yet. With a mischievous grin she turns away from him bends down and starts to slowly pull up her pants wiggling her ass the whole time. After the pants she pulls on her shirt, running her hand along to straighten any wrinkles, lingering on her breasts and breathing in little gasps. Kaidan feels a tightening in his loins as he starts to get aroused again. He likes this new Shepard, before she was fairly timid but he always had a feeling she was holding something back, it excites him that she is breaking out. 

"Are you just going to stand there staring?" she asks. 

"Just admiring the view" he replies. 

Unlocking the airlock doors they head through the CIC, past the galaxy map and into the elevator. Once the elevator door closed and it started moving up towards the cabin, Kaidan was pinning Shepard against the wall touching and kissing her, inhaling her sweet scent mixed with the smell of sex. 

To soon the elevator stopped and the door opened. "I'm getting into the shower" Kaidan says hoping she will join him. 

"Go ahead, I'll have one after you" she replies giving his ass a playful squeeze, then going further into the cabin. 

Kaidan hides his disappointment and quickly undresses and climbs into the shower. After a quick wash Kaidan steps out and dries off, then dresses. Opening the bathroom door he find Shepard nervously pacing by the couch. 

"Something wrong" he asks. 

Shepard jumps a little. "Oh, your done. Come here and sit down, there is something I need to talk about" she says. 

Going down the stairs Kaidan eyes drift to the table and he notices ropes. "So what's going on?" Kaidan asks, twitching his head towards the table. 

"Kaidan, our sex life back before I, well died, was pretty timid compared to what I like. If we had had more time together I would have started pushing for more, but things happened and I didn't get the chance. Well, I'm not going to hide it anymore, I like things rough, pain gets me off" she says. 

"Rough huh, can't say I've tried anything too rough but if that's what you want I'm willing" Kaidan replies. "So are you planning to tie me up?" he asks. 

"No not this time" she answers with a playful tone in her voice, then leans over putting her soft lips against his ear. "I'm going to have a shower, then I want you to tie me up and spank me" she whispers. 

Kaidan watches her go to the shower, something about the way she sways her hips and seems to glide across the floor was intoxicating. Pain gets her off she said, he knew she was hiding something but this isn't what he expected, he isn't exactly sure what he expected but not this. Picking up the rope from the table he notices that it isn't some nice nylon rope but old stiff scratchy rope that would be uncomfortable even when tied loosely. Can he do this, hurt the women he loves, he wonders. No it isn't hurting, she wants it, but what about when things turn around and she wants to tie him up, can he handle that. It's Shepard, he loves her and he believes she loves him, for her he can take anything. Feeling satisfied he relaxes and waits for Shepard to finish her shower. 

Turning the shower off, Shepard watches the water drip from her body. Shaking with excitement she steps out and debates getting dressed. She finally told Kaidan what she is like and he didn't flinch away or question or anything, smiling she decides there is no point getting dressed and walks past her clothes and out into the cabin where Kaidan was waiting for her. She gives a big grin when she sees him holding the rope. 

"Are you ready?" he asks. 

"Always" she replies. 

Grabbing her arm her turns her around and throws her against the wall. He lifts her arms up and starts looping the rope around them and some pipes that are on the wall. Once satisfied she was secure he starts running his hand down her body. "You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" Kaidan asks while rubbing her ass. 

"Oh yes, show me how bad I've been" Shepard says huskily. Kaidan pulls his hand back then smacks her ass causing a loud cracking sound, then he hears her moan. Feeling pressure in his crotch as he starts to get hard, he realizes this is exciting him to. 

"You've been so bad, but now I'm here, I'll make sure you be good" he says giving her a harder smack. Reaching around in front of her he shoves his hand between her legs feeling her wetness, finding her small bump he starts teasing it. When her breath starts coming out in small gasps he stops and gives her another hard smack. 

"Harder Kaidan, hit me harder" Shepard shouts. Hearing the clinking of Kaidan taking off his belt. She looks over her shoulder and sees him wrapping it around his hand to get a good grip. Biting her lip she thrusts her ass further out anticipating the feel of leather hitting it. 

Kaidan places a hand on her back then brings the belt down hard. Shepard yelps but loves the burn it left on her ass. "Oh fuck Kaidan, again" she yells and is rewarded with another one. "Don't stop" she breathes out. 

Kaidan give her three more good hits before his excitement was too much to bear. Dropping the belt he whips out his swollen cock and slams it into Shepard's dripping wet pussy. Giving sure hard thrusts he feels his climax building, reaching around he starts playing with Shepard's clit, pushing and fondling it causing her to cry out and thrust back as hard as he was thrusting forwards. 

When he hears her breath coming out in mewling gasps he knows she is close, with his other hand he smacks her ass one more time causing her to scream out her orgasm. Feeling the gush of wetness and her muscles bunching around his thrusting cock was all he needed. Crying out his release, Kaidan collapses onto Shepard's back breathing heavily. 

After a minute Kaidan pulls his member out and tucks it back into his pants, then reaches up and starts untying the ropes holding Shepard. Once free she turns around and embraces Kaidan. "That was perfect Kaidan" she says then brushes a kiss on his lips. 

"Exactly what I was hoping for" she whispers resting her head on Kaidans chest.


End file.
